dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuxo, The Deathbringer
Appearance Vuxo stands at 7'7 and weighs approximately 365 pounds, he is also highly muscular due to his constant training to maintain his skills. Vuxo wears a black tank-top along with a pair of black shorts and even black combat boots. Vuxo also is known to wear black biker-like gloves and dark-tinted shades. He also sometimes travels with a black leather jacket during the colder months, but this is mostly for appearance and blending in rather than practicality. While Vuxo is indeed a giant in terms of height & size, he's also got a great physique to match. Personality Despite his great power and the obvious reasons that he probably should have extreme arrogance, Vuxo doesn't. When speaking with others, even those who annoy him or those he hates, Vuxo maintains some form of respect, unless the other party involved decides to be disrespectful from their own volition. When in training, Vuxo is very strict and loose at the same time. He doesn't like being bothered during his training unless it's for a really good reason, but his methods of training are very loose, he doesn't have a strict schedule he follows everyday. When Vuxo is in a friendly battle, he usually holds back and allows his opponent to get a few hits in before he starts to show them the error of their ways, but this is completely different when he's serious though. When he gets seriously into a battle, Vuxo takes the phrase "Hold nothing back" to a whole new level. No longer will Vuxo hold back or play nice, he will be hell-bent on winning the battle he's in by any means necessary regardless of who he's fighting and who may got caught in the crossfire. History Story Timeline WIP Multi-Fictional Timeline WIP Powers Nigh-Omnipotent Conditioning (WIP) Super Strength (In base form, strong enough to lift the weight that is equivalent to an entire multiverse) Super Speed (In base form, capable of reaching speeds greater than 500 billion times the speed of light) Super Durability (In base form, capable of taking 50+ blows from universal-level foes before even starting to weaken) Willed Flight (Vuxo is capable of flight with just his will alone, he doesn't require wings or anything else of the sort to take to the skies) Teleportation (Allows Vuxo to move at instantaneous speeds whenever he wants and teleport any object he wants to his hand or to another) Cosmic Teleportation (WIP) Portal Creation (WIP) Godlike Stamina (Having the stamina of a God, Vuxo has nigh-infinite stamina and takes a long time to tire) Super Agility (Vuxo has the agility to dodge almost any attack thrown at him, despite his great size) Super Reflexes (This is how Vuxo actually dodges attacks, he's able to react faster to them and move accordingly) Cosmic Awareness (WIP) Cosmic Sensory (WIP) Nigh-Omniscience (WIP) Telepathy (The ability to talk to others with your mind. Vuxo uses this to send messages and on some occasions, to scare the Hell out of his foes by leaving them with a haunting picture or phrase) Extreme Willpower (A nigh-unbreakable willpower that makes it next-to-impossible to overpower his mind with mental-based abilities and makes it much easier for him to overpower a foe's mind) Very High-Tier Immortality (WIP) High-Tier Healing Factor (This allows Vuxo to regenerate damages done to him at a rapid pace, even the most lethal damages heal in a matter of seconds) Self-Sustenance (WIP) Martial Arts Mastery (Vuxo is a master of all martial arts, he has reached the highest rank in every one of them, from judo to karate and everything in between) Weapon Mastery (Vuxo is a master of all weapons, he can use any weapon to it's full effectiveness and he can also use improvisational weapons with the same kind of effectiveness) Aggressive Entro-Ergokinesis (WIP) Omnivision (The ability to use every kind of sight-based power, like thermal vision, theta vision, night vision, etc.) Clairvoyance (WIP) Psychometry (WIP) Vacuum Adaptation (Vuxo is able to breath both underwater & in the depths of outer space with no issue whatsoever. Hell, he doesn't even NEED to breath to begin with) Waterwalking/Airwalking (Vuxo is capable of walking on the surface of any body of water & can even outright walk across the air itself if that's the only way for him to reach something) Planeswalking (WIP) Elasticity (WIP) Anatomical Liberation (WIP) Size-Changing (WIP) Cloning (The ability to create clones of yourself, Vuxo can create as many clones of himself as he wants and each of them retain his own power) Nigh-Omnipresence (WIP) Invisibility (WIP) Astral Projection (WIP) Phasing (The ability to phase in & out of reality, allowing Vuxo to avoid attacks even if they're coming from different planes of existence or can't be dodged normally) Possession (WIP) Psychic Immunity (WIP) Temperature Immunity (WIP) Nervous System Immunity (WIP) Magic Immunity (WIP) Karma Immunity (WIP) Precognition (The ability to foresee the future, Vuxo uses this to see what will happen next and decide if he wants to let it happen or change it) Mind Reading (The ability to read minds that are weaker than your own with ease, Vuxo has great willpower and that makes this ability hard to resist) Hypnosis (WIP) Mind Control (WIP) Memory Wiping (WIP) Brainwashing (WIP) Illusions (WIP) Forcefields (WIP) Transmutation (WIP) Shapeshifting (Vuxo is capable of changing his shape & appearance to match that of others with ease. He can copy the appearance & the skills of anyone he meets, even including common animals & plants if he decides it's appropriate to do so in order to gain an advantage) Movement Negation (WIP) Damage Negation (WIP) Magic Negation (WIP) Energy Negation (WIP) Energy Erasure (WIP) Energy Siphoning/Absorption (WIP) Pain Empowerment (WIP) Pain Inducement (WIP) Death Empowerment (WIP) Death Inducement (WIP) Telekinesis (WIP) Sealing (WIP) Hammerspace (WIP) Pocket Dimension Creation (WIP) Aether Manipulation (WIP) Nether Manipulation (WIP) Time Travel (WIP) Omniversal Travel (WIP) Omnikinesis (The ability to manipulate everything the user wants, from the common powers like fire or water, to the less-common powers like stars or gravity, to the ultimate powers like life or death. This alone makes all kinetic abilities useless against Vuxo since he could easily stop or absorb anything thrown at him) Omni-Magic (The ability to utilize every form of magic in existence with utmost mastery, think of it as being the top-tier variant of Magic. Vuxo's skill in magic has grown to this point due to his admittedly ruthless training & desire to become stronger in the mystic arts) Cosmic Creation (WIP) Cosmic Destruction (WIP) Spacial-Temporal Lock (WIP) Divine Slayer (The power to kill any God that the user can overpower and defeat, Vuxo even has the power to destroy those who are truly immortal. The only being immune to this is the omnipotent of my fanon) Mimicry (Vuxo has the ability to copy just about any technique or attack he sees, this includes offensive, defensive, and supportive techniques. The only techniques Vuxo has shown some trouble to copying are those that are truly unique and are typically unusable to anyone outside of a specific quota. However, even then, Vuxo can still copy the technique, he'll just have limited effectiveness with it for a bit) 4th-Wall Awareness/Manipulation (WIP) Self-Transcendence (WIP) Techniques Standard Techniques Demon Fang/Twin Demon Fang (WIP) Doom Beam (A blast off the index finger, capable of destroying entire galaxies) Afterimage Technique (WIP) Stained Glass (WIP) Double-Edged Dance (WIP) Rising Sun (WIP) Star Dust (WIP) Comet (WIP) Bulletstorm (WIP) Alpha Punch (A punch that is capable of transcending reality and hitting those who are light years away) Omega Punch (The stronger variant of the Alpha Punch, this one can shatter entire timelines) Diablos's Tear (WIP) Star Storm (WIP) Grave Digger (WIP) Dark Pulsewaves (An omnidirectional blast of energy that centers around the radius of the user, this attack is capable of wiping-out multiple timelines at it's full power in Vuxo's base form) Hammer Of Might (WIP) Mystic Burden (WIP) Lucky Stars (WIP) 10,000 Blades (A single slash from a sword that deals damage equivalent to 10,000 normal slashes) Dark Cloud (WIP) Star Shine (WIP) Arch-Demon Fang/Twin Arch-Demon Fang (WIP) Nova Slam (WIP) Psychic Flare (A mental attack that disrupts the mental flow of the target, it is capable of stopping telepaths from using their power anywhere from a few minutes to several centuries) Death's Whisper (A blast of deathly energy, it's an instant kill to any target who's below half of their strength who also isn't immune to instant death-based attacks) Grim Pendulum (WIP) Shooting Star (WIP) Starlight Beam (WIP) Anti-Magic (WIP) Warped Weapons (WIP) Crystal Prison (WIP) Summer Solstice (WIP) Dimension Crash (WIP) Black Hole (WIP) Hyper Nova (An explosion of energy that is greater than the force of 500 octillion supernovae combined, easily capable of destroying entire universes & possibly even multiverses if left unchecked) Chained Olympias (WIP) Neutron Star (WIP) Perdition's Grasp (WIP) Dark Miasma (WIP) Cemetery Gates (WIP) Massive Deathball (WIP) Reflect (WIP) Quasar Bomb (Vuxo creates a supermassive black hole and then begins to fill it with energy collected from throughout the entire omniverse. While filling the black hole, Vuxo is free to move & attack his opponent, and the filling process usually takes about 25 minutes once it's started due to the sheer size of the supermassive black hole. Once it has been fully-charged, the supermassive black hole will start to radiate intense cosmic energy that'll completely vaporize entire multiverses as it starts to expand outwards. By this point, the opponent is all but dead, as the black hole will keep expanding for an infinite amount of space until Vuxo decides to end the attack with the supermassive black hole exploding into a blast of cosmic energy that consumes the entire omniverse) All Or Nothing (WIP) Shatterheart (WIP) Tombstone Drop (WIP) Distortion (WIP) Phantasm Heart (WIP) Death's Embrace (WIP) Reaper's Toll (WIP) Evil Eye (WIP) Grand Cross/Final Cross (WIP) Genocide Edge (WIP) Zantetsuken (WIP) Solar Flare (WIP) WIP Copied Techniques Vuxo has famously copied at least one technique from every foe he's ever faced. He's copied offensive, defensive, supportive, and even special techniques from some foes. While Vuxo has fought, and beaten, some of the most-popular characters from across fiction, Vuxo doesn't typically turn to these abilities unless he's planning to surprise the foe with a new ability that they most likely haven't seen before. (Note: While almost all of these are from different fictions, Vuxo is able to use ALL of them in canon) Here's the list: Falcon's Crest (WIP) (Lloyd Irving- Tales Of Symphonia) Super Nova (WIP) (Sephiroth- Final Fantasy VII) Dragon Fist (WIP) (Goku- Dragon Ball) Spirit Bomb (WIP) (Goku- Dragon Ball) Big Bang Attack (WIP) (Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z) Light Grenade (WIP) (Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z) Final Flash (WIP) (Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z) Stardust Breaker (WIP) (Gogeta- Dragon Ball Z) Big Bang Kamehameha (WIP) (SSJ4 Gogeta- Dragon Ball GT) Destructo Disc (WIP) (Krillen- Dragon Ball) Solar Flare (WIP) (Tien/Krillen- Dragon Ball) Special Beam Cannon (WIP) (Piccolo- Dragon Ball Z) Hellzone Grenade (WIP) (Piccolo- Dragon Ball Z) Deathball (WIP) (Frieza- Dragon Ball Z) Planetary Extinction Attack (WIP) (Majin Buu- Dragon Ball Z) Chocolate Beam (WIP) (Majin Buu- Dragon Ball Z) Bunkai Teleportation (WIP) (Janemba- Dragon Ball Z) Dragon Thunder (WIP) (Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron- Dragon Ball GT) Spirit Gun/Spirit Shotgun (WIP) (Yusuke Urameshi- Yu Yu Hakusho) Rasengan (WIP) (Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto) Rasen-Shuriken (WIP) (Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto) Sexy Jutsu (WIP) (Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto) All Dragon Shouts (WIP) (Squall- My Fanon) Infinity Laser (WIP) (Vanguard- My Fanon) WIP Magic Spells Vuxo has recently started learning magic spells & incantations in order to better combat magic users & to reduce his innate weakness against magic. However, since he's still in the process of learning it, his skill isn't up to snuff, even more so when compared to his other powers. As such, his magic list is going to be very bare for a bit. Dispel (WIP) Black Shield (WIP) Infernal Flames (WIP) Celestial Winter (WIP) Pearly Gates (WIP) Dark Matter (WIP) Meteor Rain (WIP) Animation (WIP) Polymorph (WIP) Necronomicon (WIP) Turn To Ash (WIP) Poison (WIP) Blindness (WIP) Sleepiness (WIP) Paralysis (WIP) Confusion (WIP) Silence (WIP) Petrification (WIP) Necromancy (WIP) Underworld (WIP) Nevermore (WIP) WIP Forms Base (Strong enough to destroy an entire multiverse) WIP Quotes "For all that you've done, for everything you've taken from me". "I never gave much of a damn about my Father, but my Mother on the other hand..." "You made my Mother's life very miserable, for both her and myself by extension". "So that's where I draw the line, I won't let you get away for what you've done". "I've come to face you from my own initiative of wanting revenge on all who had caused this just so I can have the chance of being the one to destroy you for what you did to my parents". - Vuxo when he confronts one of his strongest opponents, God. "You gave every single one of us life, but you also decided that only you should be able to take it away". "That is what you and my Father got into an argument about, all those years ago". "But, in all honesty, I could care less about my Father". "My Mother, the one you had sealed for Eternity as punishment, she called out to me as a child". "She told me everything". "Since it's well-known that you want to have everything in your grasp once again, you're only going to eventually get in my way anyway". "I'll claim vengeance one last time, the only promise I made Her with the intention to keep... will be broken by my own hands... by MY own free will". "You, along with every other deity, no longer have any power over me". "I never intended to do this, but... I'll do it for you... Mother". "I'll kill God for you..." - Vuxo before battling God around the 75% area of his story. "You've become lazy, you've lost most of your power". "You're fooling around with someone who's a legitimate threat to you, your Fate was sealed from the moment I freed you". "You can put up a good fight and last a very long time, but you will not defeat me". "I will avenge my Mother". - Vuxo near the middle of the battle against God. "I was told a long time ago that no one could escape their Destiny". "But all this time, I wasn't trying to escape my Destiny, I was trying to run towards it". "I WANTED this battle to be my Destiny, my Fate, my Time, my moment to show my parents that the child they suffered great losses for wasn't going to be a waste of Life just because of the whim of a being who never even met them"! - Vuxo near the end of the battle against God. "All my Life, I was labeled as the useless one while you were supposedly supreme". "And here you are, beaten before my might". "You created every immortal being, every god, every goddess, every angel, every demon, everything". "And what have you got to show for it"? "You pitted them all against me, even my own parents, and I defeated them all". "And now, I have defeated you as well". "I know why too, you feared my power and didn't want to see it grow". "You tried to nip me in the bud, but I survived and became stronger". "All of your efforts to destroy me, only have made me stronger". "And after all of your trials, I became even stronger than you". "My Mother tried to show me the way to forgiveness, but there's only so much I can forgive". "My Father tried to show me the way to hatred, but there's only so much I can hate". "So I shall do what both of them would want". "My Father would want me to destroy you since he lacked the power to do it himself". "And my Mother would want me to exile you and then rule in your place". "So I'll destroy you to honor my Father's last request, and then rule in your place to honor my Mother's last request". - Vuxo after defeating his God in battle, leaving him at his mercy. "Father... I owe you a debt I'll never be able to repay". "Mother... I owe you a dept I could never hope to repay". "Your suffering that I'' caused, being born out of a forbidden love, is over". "And I... have reached my Destiny, one that I am content with". "Rest In Peace, both of you..." - Vuxo after slaying God in battle and making things right with his parents. "Rest In Peace". - Vuxo anytime he defeats an opponent after making things right with his parents. This is pretty much his most famous phrase. "Sometimes, you must hurt on the inside in order to know". "Sometimes, you must fall from your perch in order to grow". "Sometimes, you must first lose what you have in order to gain". "But life's greatest lessons that leave the biggest impact are always learned through pain". - Vuxo explaining how to learn life's most powerful lessons. "Don't make the mistake you're approaching". "Everyone has a different personality they don't want others to see...". "If you hate me as much as you say you do, then you'll despise ''his very existence". - Vuxo talking about his... other side. "One of my students asked me why I taught him both violence and peace, he wanted to know how anyone could ever reconcile the 2 warring teachings". "I told him that it was better to be a warrior inside a garden then a gardener inside a war". - Vuxo talking about one of his students he taught both violence & peace to. Strengths Vuxo has the power needed to destroy anything below an omnipotent by his own power, this includes even the strongest nigh-omnipotent, who can be borderline omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. Having godlike strength, godlike speed, unparalleled durability, nigh-omniscient intelligence, nigh-insurmountable skill, and eons of experience makes Vuxo very well-rounded and next-to-impossible to even equal him in a fight, let alone overtake or defeat him. With a great pain tolerance, high-level regeneration, and godlike durability, most attacks can't even mark Vuxo, let alone deal meaningful damage to him. With the combination of Omnikinesis & Omni-Magic, along with a Nigh-Omnipotent conditioning, Vuxo is ridiculously powerful almost to the point of absurdity. There is practically no limit as to what he can do with his kinetics & magic combined, essentially being a way to overpower even top-tier reality warping. WIP Weaknesses Vuxo doesn't have a true ranged attack aside from his techniques, making close-range pretty much his only option in a fight against someone he can't play around with too much. WIP Themes Songs "King of My World" By Saliva (Introduction Theme) "I'll never see any side of Heaven". -Vuxo has killed SO MANY PEOPLE that it isn't even funny anymore. "I'll walk for miles through a blazing Hell". -Vuxo has gone through quite an amount of shit in his life. "It doesn't matter what you think I'm supposed to be". -Simply put, Vuxo gives no fucks on who you think he is and what he should do. "I'll open your eyes and make you see I'm the king of my world". -Vuxo is known to show off his power in such ways as destroying timelines without even batting an eye. "I'm the king of my world". -Face it, Vuxo's the king of Mobius and he's not letting go of his throne. "My mind alone is filled with rage for you". -Vuxo still is angry about his wife's death. He may never escape from it's grip. "I am the master of my destiny". -Vuxo doesn't let anyone choose his path, that's why he killed God and other supreme beings. "I am the king of all I see". -Vuxo can see EVERYTHING, so he's basically the king of everything. Plus, with his undefeated track record, who's there to dispute it? "E.P.M." By DragonForce (Battle Theme #1) "When the world will see the end of eternity". - Vuxo's willing to wait until the end of eternity to accomplish his goals. "In a long forgotten land, through the silent raging pain". -Vuxo missed his own world that existed back in his own time. "Of the price to pay that awaits for me, the end of all our destiny". -Vuxo knows that one day, he'll have to pay for the sins he's committed. "For the lights beyond still shine towards a brighter day". -Vuxo still believes that there's a chance for his time to return. Exactly how is unknown. "And all the promises we made and cried in vain". -Vuxo gave up on his one promise, which made it all in vain as he still drags himself on. "Burning forever to wash my sins away". -Vuxo's willing to wash his sins away, if someone can prove to him that's it worth it. "Lost within my memories, still haunting me". -Vuxo's memories of the times where he couldn't save someone he loved still haunt him. That's why he avoids the subjects of Emma and Maximus so much. "Don't look back, no time to pray". -Vuxo doesn't look back or pray, he comes to whoop ass and then leave. "Don't cry for me tonight". -Vuxo really HATES sympathy. Just saying. "It's time to set me free". -Vuxo has finally decided that it's time to set himself free from his past.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Battle-Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Longsword Users Category:Broadsword Users Category:Launcher Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Magic Users Category:Demigods Category:Godlike Beings